Caskett Christmas Only
by Sylwinter77
Summary: Lily ha tre anni ed è Natale, the most wonderful time of the year
1. Uno

**"** **Papà".**

 **La voce di Lily, sottile ma impetuosa e con una sfumatura autoritaria manifestatasi fin dalla più tenera età – chissà da chi aveva preso – risuonò cristallina tra le pareti del loft, risvegliando Castle dalla pigrizia mattutina e rendendolo immediatamente vigile e operativo.  
** **Quel giorno Beckett era uscita molto presto, praticamente all'alba, strappata a forza nel gelido mondo esterno, mentre la casa era avvolta in un caldo silenzio sonnolento, non senza averlo baciato, frettolosamente all'inizio, ma poi più a lungo, sulle labbra qualcosa di molto simile al rimpianto, e avergli fatto le solite raccomandazioni che servivano soltanto a mettere a tacere il suo senso di colpa per non poter partecipare alla loro sacra colazione in famiglia – come lui aveva iniziato a chiamarla, ignorando le sue sopracciglia enfaticamente alzate – più che a dargli indicazioni effettive su quali fossero i compiti del giorno.**

 **Lui era un papà modello, non è vero Lily?, domandò al piccolo elfo che gli era corso incontro a braccia spalancate, sprizzando gioia da ogni cellula del suo piccolo corpo agile e iperattivo, nonostante la naturale sveglia precoce, dimostrandosi invece in questo** ** _molto_** **diversa dalla madre, che al mattino aveva bisogno di un deciso intervento addolcente che solo lui si pregiava di conoscere. Ma stava divagando.**

 **Amava quel momento di assoluta pace che aveva il privilegio di assaporare, chiusi nel bozzolo del loft, quando poteva dedicarsi totalmente a sua figlia, il suo nuovo, piccolo, miracolo, arrivata a dimostrare a gran voce la forza della vita, quando tutto sarebbe potuto concludersi in una tragedia. Ma loro erano stati più forti. E Lily la più forte di tutti, con quella** ** _pretesa_** **di venire al mondo malgrado le difficoltà, e il chiaro intento di far parte della loro famiglia con un ardimento che lui aveva trovato quasi ispirante. Oltre che incantevole. E adorabile, per lo più.  
Era stato convinto di essere un provetto padre di figlie femmine. Aveva assolto il suo praticantato con grande creatività e una inaspettata dose di responsabilità e il risultato era stato ottimo, dal suo punto di vista. O dal punto di vista di chiunque, si concedeva tra sé con grande sfoggio di modestia.  
** **Ma quello che aveva provato quando Lily aveva piantato i suoi occhi incredibilmente identici a quelli di Beckett, scrutandolo come a chiedersi se sarebbe stato in grado di essere suo padre, era stato un colpo inaspettato e formidabile. Si era sentito vulnerabile. Intimidito. E pronto a fare qualsiasi cosa per quel minuscolo essere che aveva allargato le pareti del suo cuore a livelli che non aveva creduto possibile.**

 **D'accordo, non erano esattamente gli occhi di Beckett, non la prima volta che li aveva visti. Avere una moglie così devota alla logica non aiutava, in certi momenti. Erano stati azzurri, tendenti al grigio, forse un po' acquosi, ma lui aveva** ** _sentito_** **che sarebbero stati uguali a quelli di sua madre. Non solo perché lo aveva desiderato a lungo, e l'universo tendeva a elargirgli con grande generosità quello che chiedeva, semplicemente perché ci credeva ciecamente e per la cronaca aveva sempre funzionato – ma soprattutto perché aveva riconosciuto lo stesso piglio divertito, dispotico, sbarazzino che sua madre aveva sfoggiato la prima volta che si erano incontrati. Gliel'aveva ricordata istintivamente e la consapevolezza lo aveva lasciato senza fiato. Forse in quel momento l'euforia aveva avuto un effetto esaltante su di lui – una neonata non poteva avere quel tipo di sguardo-, ma ne aveva sentito l'assoluta verità dentro la pancia. E la pancia, è risaputo, non mente mai.**

 **"** **Sei pronta per Natale, piccola?", le domandò per la centesima volta in quei giorni. Gli anni precedenti era stata troppo piccola per comprendere appieno la meraviglia di quel periodo dell'anno, nonostante i suoi molteplici sforzi per educarla fin da subito ad apprezzare la magia di boschi innevati, creature fatate immaginarie, o forse no, che portavano doni ai bambini – moltissimi doni, un'infinità di doni – biscotti allo zenzero, profumo di cannella e pace in Terra agli uomini di buona volontà. Però aveva mostrato fin da subito notevole apprezzamento per le luci che lui, con notevole orgoglio ed entusiasmo, aveva disseminato profusamente per casa, rendendo il loft qualcosa di irripetibile che Beckett gli aveva mormorato all'orecchio, sapendo perfettamente che effetto gli avrebbe fatto. Lily era rimasta per minuti interi a fissare i giochi di luce in ogni variante possibile, con gli occhioni nocciola spalancati e una smorfia di stupore sulle piccole labbra.**

 **Ma quest'anno sarebbe stato diverso. Non solo perché era il suo primo anno all'asilo e questo l'aveva resa improvvisamente adulta ai suoi occhi, facendogli rimpiangere le rotondità da neonata. Ma anche perché, data la sua notevole e precoce intelligenza – aveva iniziato a parlare molto presto – avrebbe potuto serbare i suoi primi ricordi di quella che, sperava, sarebbe stata una lunga catena di Natali felici, pieni d'amore, calore di casa e di affetti, che le avrebbero permesso di costruire solide radici da opporre alle possibili avversità della vita. Era il suo impegno di padre. Glielo aveva promesso. Radici e ali, aveva letto da qualche parte, e lui l'aveva trovata un'immagine perfetta. Naturalmente lui ci sarebbe stato sempre per difenderla da ogni pericolo, come aveva fatto con sua moglie con grande successo nel corso degli anni – la moglie in questione non lo avrebbe ammesso, doveva quindi dirselo di nascosto e sussurrarlo nelle innocenti orecchie di Lily.**

 **La formula magica e segreta della famiglia Caskett sarebbe bastata a proteggerla da qualsiasi nemico, ne era più che certo. Era stata duramente messa alla prova e aveva sempre vinto. _L'amore_ aveva vinto. Si rimproverò con un sospiro. Dicembre tendeva a renderlo molto sentimentale, con grande divertimento di Beckett, che non mancava di farglielo notare, anche se era segretamente divertita. E felice. E molto amata. ****Era il suo scopo primario. Metteva tutto l'impegno possibile per far felice il numero crescente delle donne che popolavano la sua vita. E lui ne era infinitamente ripagato.**

 **Nascose il volto nel collo di Lily e respirò avidamente, per assorbire il carburante che gli permetteva di ricaricarsi ogni mattina e che andava a riempire il serbatoio posizionato dentro al suo cuore. Si godette le sue risatine, quando le fece solletico con la punta del naso. Il rituale del mattino, quei piccoli momenti perfetti, quelli che qualche volta avrebbe avuto la tentazione di dare per scontati, quando era troppo stanco o Lily nervosa e il suo carattere indomito si manifestava con impagabile teatralità che poteva aver ereditato da un'unica persona. Si era ripromesso di non farlo mai. Non dopo aver rischiato di morire e di perdere l'unico amore della sua vita su quello stesso pavimento che adesso era pieno di giocattoli, pupazzi di stoffa in un equilibrio caotico e armonioso che era adesso la loro magnifica esistenza.**


	2. Due

**La calda e tranquilla atmosfera all'interno del loft, in quel mattino di dicembre, era molto più che confortevole. Castle si trovò a pensare che sarebbe quasi stato il caso di definirla _paradisiaca_ , se fosse stato propenso a indulgere nella sua innata tendenza all'esagerazione. _Lirismo_ , avrebbe corretto lui, non senza una certo autocompiacimento.**

 **La compagnia inebriante di una figlia all'apice della vitalità e le allegre fiamme del caminetto rendevano quasi impossibile trovare incoraggiante l'ipotesi di abbandonare le mura di casa, per uscire ad affrontare una città caotica imprigionata sotto un cielo pallido e immobile che, Castle ne era sicuro, minacciava neve. Era qualcosa che indisponeva sempre moltissimo sua moglie, quella sua infallibile abilità, non priva di tangibile eccitazione, di prevedere la prima nevicata dell'anno. Che Natale sarebbe stato senza neve? Era mai successo a memoria d'uomo? Era certo di no. Adorava sentirla sbuffare mentre si allontanava, quando decideva che non aveva alcun senso tentare di farlo ragionare.**

 **Non riusciva a immaginare niente di meglio che trascorrere l'intera giornata a intrattenere Lily con milioni di giochi elaborati e storie che si sarebbe inventato al momento – poteva sempre contare su un'inesauribile fonte di idee -, cucinarle un pranzetto goloso che avrebbero tenuto segreto, per poi addormentarsi sul divano insieme a lei e a qualche pupazzo sempre diverso che gli finiva inevitabilmente dietro la schiena, guardando film natalizi. Era la sua versione di beatitudine casalinga, che prevedeva inoltre, per essere davvero perfetta, la presenza di un integerrimo capitano di polizia che, purtroppo, non solo non sarebbe venuta meno al suo dovere istituzionale per raggiungerli a metà giornata, ma non avrebbe mai permesso che Lily perdesse un giorno di scuola per venire incontro ai desideri di un padre il cui scopo primario era viziare sua figlia. E se stesso. D'accordo, non si era espressa proprio in questi termini, ma dal canto suo riconosceva di essersi fatto poche remore nel regalarsi meravigliose giornate da solo con Lily, in attesa che Beckett tornasse dal lavoro e lo sorprendesse con un diadema in testa a costruire un castello in soggiorno – l'ultimo di una lunga serie.**

 **Non era colpa sua – si era giustificato troppe volte per essere ancora credibile – era geneticamente predisposto a dar corda a sua figlia. Era un padre, lo aveva dimenticato, forse? Di chi era la colpa se era venuta fuori identica a sua madre? Come poteva, quindi, resistere alle sue richieste? Era pur sempre solo un** ** _uomo.  
_** **"** **Le** ** _sue_** **richieste o le** ** _tue_** **, Castle?", lo aveva rimbeccato con molta meno severità di quella che si era sicuramente imposta, voltandosi verso di lui con la bambina in braccio, sfoggiando, madre e figlia, due espressioni così simili da farlo ammutolire ogni volta. Chi avrebbe mai osato immaginare che sarebbe finito con** ** _due_** **Beckett nella sua vita? E che la cosa non lo avrebbe atterrito, ma anzi, riempito di infinita e incomparabile meraviglia?**

 **E c'era la recita, di cui tenere conto. Già, la recita, rimuginò percependo la consueta stretta allo stomaco. La prima recita natalizia di Lily. La prima in assoluto, anzi. Ci era già passato con Alexis, in teoria doveva aver superato il nervosismo al pensiero di vederla sperduta su un enorme palco lontana da lui, in mezzo a chissà quanti altri bambini sconosciuti, senza che lui potesse tenerle la mano. Non che Lily avesse bisogno di essere tenuta per mano. Lily era nata già indipendente e piuttosto spericolata, lo sapeva molto bene.** **Ma lui si sentiva meglio se avesse potuto rimanere in una zona di sicurezza che, Beckett lo canzonava, prevedeva che ci fosse una distanza ridotta tra lui e sua figlia.**

 **Sospirò e si abbassò sul tappeto per prenderla tra le braccia e farla volare per aria, prima di riprenderla con la padronanza data dalla pratica. "Sei pronta per uscire, Lily? Hai voglia di incontrare i tuoi amici dell'asilo?". Naturalmente sì, segnalarono i suoi gridolini entusiasti provenienti dalla sua spalla, su cui aveva appoggiato la testa. Non sarebbe potuta essere solo un po' meno socievole, giusto per farlo felice?  
** **La coprì dalla testa ai piedi per farle affrontare il freddo pungente che aveva invaso la città da qualche giorno, un'operazione più laboriosa del previsto e in cui Lily si dimostrò poco collaborativa, mentre tentava di strapparsi tutti quegli strati di indumenti che, dentro casa, erano semplicemente insopportabili. Era d'accordo con lei.**

 **Aprì la porta appena in tempo perché la piccola furia si precipitasse fuori per essere la prima a raggiungere e premere il tasto dell'ascensore, non senza che fosse necessario un aiuto da parte sua. Era la loro routine. Era la loro vita. Erano le loro risate, i suoi sorrisi, la voce cristallina, le buffe parole che si inventava, lo scintillio del suo sguardo eccitato, le sue piccole conquiste, l'autonomia in rapido aumento e un gusto personale che la rendeva una personcina con una propria individualità.**

 **Sulla via della loro destinazione giornaliera, decise di fare una deviazione. Era solito passare al distretto** ** _dopo_** **aver accompagnato Lily all'asilo, e non prima, per una serie di validissime ragioni tra cui quella di non disorientare la figlia, che avrebbe preteso di rimanere con la madre, con il rischio di qualche capriccio al momento di doverla lasciare – soprattutto le mattine in cui non l'aveva incontrata appena sveglia, che erano proprio quelle in cui lui avvertiva maggiormente il desiderio di farle vedere Kate almeno per cinque minuti. Ed era certo che uno dei motivi, se non il primo, per cui Kate era tanto contraria, era proprio il fatto che lei per prima avrebbe faticato a separarsi da Lily. Proprio lei che lo incolpava di viziarla. Sì, la viziava. Viziava tutti. Era forse una colpa? Sarebbe stato felice di dichiararsi colpevole.**

 **Riconosceva che in una vita precedente, molto tempo prima, era stato dominato dell'irrequietudine, come del resto era nella sua natura. E sicuramente aveva poca resistenza alla noia, era il primo ad ammetterlo. Ma quello che avevano, quello che avevano costruito, quello che era stato minacciato, ma si era salvato, aveva avuto l'effetto non tanto di placare la sua sete di avventure, o l'intatta curiosità verso il mondo che Lily aveva ereditato, quanto quello di indirizzarle verso un obiettivo che, nella sua semplicità, era in grado di fargli provare un profondo appagamento per quella che era la sua vita attuale. Era in pace. Era pieno d'amore per il mondo intero, nonostante naturalmente sapesse che il pianeta era pieno di persone cattive che compivano cose altrettanto orribili – se la si voleva raccontare senza troppi giri di parole, proprio come se avesse dovuto spiegarlo a Lily. Come si diceva, se non sai spiegarlo a un bambino, significa che non l'hai capito. E lui invece lo aveva capito perfettamente. Ma nonostante questo, aveva finalmente capito nel profondo che cosa significasse apprezzare l'immenso potere delle piccole cose. Il potentissimo effetto che ne derivava. Amava la magia, ne era un grande sostenitore, ma adesso ci credeva a un livello superiore che gli era stato finalmente svelato. Era così semplice la vita, a pensarci. Così gratificante. Così piena di bellezza. Doveva smetterla, si stava rendendo ridicolo ai suoi stessi occhi. Ma che colpa ne aveva se gliene era stata destinata una fetta così ampia? Il suo unico compito era stato quello di saperla riconoscere e di proteggerla, quando era stato necessario.**

 **Ormai era deciso, nessun ripensamento: sarebbero passati da Beckett a farle una sorpresa. Si sarebbero trattenuti per poco, giusto il tempo di un saluto. Avrebbe potuto scattare una fotografia a Lily e spedirla a Kate per mostrarle come Lily fosse adorabile con il suo piumino nuovo di zecca e il paraorecchie peloso in tinta, ma quanto sarebbe stato più soddisfacente mostrargliela dal vivo? Amava guardare sua moglie che guardava la figlia con un'avidità che non si placava, ma che, anzi, cresceva a dismisura.**

 **Si abbassò, piegandosi sulle ginocchia per essere alla sua altezza. "Vuoi passare a trovare la mamma?". Alla sola idea sua figlia si illuminò, trasformandosi davanti ai suoi occhi. L'idea non piaceva solo a lui, dopotutto.  
** **"** **Compriamo il caffè per la mamma?", domandò Lily con aria entusiasta, saltellando sul posto.  
** **"** **Sì, piccola. Vada per il caffè". Sua figlia aveva imparato molto presto quali fossero i gusti di sua madre in fatto di caffeina. "E anche un dolce, magari". Perché non giocarsi il tutto per tutto? Beckett non aveva fatto colazione, prima di uscire, avrebbe apprezzato un inaspettato picco di glicemia a metà mattina. Oh, erano già così in ritardo sulla tabella di marcia? Avrebbe dovuto inventarsi qualcosa per giustificarsi.**

 **Lily gli rivolse un sorriso felice, lo stesso con cui sperava che Beckett li avrebbe accolti, sapendo con certezza che sarebbe andata così. Nonostante l'avesse salutata solo qualche ora prima, si sentiva emozionato come se dovesse presentarsi al loro primo appuntamento. Anche se ci sarebbe stato da dibattere se ci fosse mai stato in effetti qualcosa di vagamente simile a un primo appuntamento tra loro.  
**

 **Lily lo precedette a passo di marcia, trascinandolo in avanti, decisa a raggiungere il distretto il prima possibile, stringendogli forte la mano, affrontando la città sicura e ottimista come era sempre stata e come sperava che sarebbe sempre rimasta. E con una fiducia incrollabile che lui sarebbe stato alle sue spalle a proteggerla. Proteggere era la sua parola preferita. Era l'essenza stessa del suo amore per loro.**


	3. Tre

**In attesa che l'ascensore antiquato arrivasse al piano, con il visetto di Lily acceso di aspettativa e gli arti frementi, mentre pregustava la sorpresa che stavano insieme per fare alla madre - e probabilmente rubare una delle ciambelle che avevano comprato insieme al chiosco sotto al distretto dove ormai la chiamavano per nome -, Castle si trovò oziosamente a ripensare a tutte le volte che, nel corso dei primi anni della loro conoscenza, era rimasto in piedi nella stessa posizione in quel traballante abitacolo, con il caffè in una mano e il cuore nell'altra, pronto a iniziare una nuova, ennesima, giornata insieme a Beckett, sperando di essere abbastanza fortunato da riuscire a farla sorridere.**

 **Quante cose erano cambiate da allora. Quasi non credeva che ci fosse stato un tempo, di cui avvertiva ancora tutto il tormento dei continui e imprevedibili avvicinamenti e allontanamenti, in cui aveva vissuto in attesa di cogliere quel varco nella sua corazza che gli permettesse di convincerla ad accettare lo stato ineluttabile delle cose: che loro due fossero destinati a stare insieme nei _secoli dei secoli, amen._ E che cosa ne pensava di tutte le altre vite? Hai voglia, Beckett, di passare l'intera eternità con me? Ti prometto che ci divertiremo un sacco.**

 **Oh, sì, glielo aveva detto sul serio, ricordò con una risata soffocata che si beccò un'occhiata severa da parte di Lily. Lo sguardo che Beckett gli aveva rivolto dopo quell'uscita goliardica era stato sorprendente. Era convinto che avrebbe chiamato un esorcista per spargere sale negli angoli di casa o bruciare foglie di salvia della Patagonia per sottrarsi a qualsiasi giuramento fatto in chissà quali altre vite passate che potesse averla legata a lui per sempre. Per un istante, invece, la sua espressione si era addolcita, quasi fosse perfino desiderabile, poter trascorrere quel** ** _per sempre,_** **che ora aveva assunto nuovi significati, in sua compagnia.  
** **Poi aveva in effetti cercato qualcuno che potesse ricondurlo alla ragione, blaterando qualcosa sul fatto che non aveva assolutamente idea, quando lo aveva sposato, di quanto fosse strambo, nonostante avesse avuto moltissime prove a riguardo. Eppure non aveva ancora messo in atto la minaccia di ucciderlo. Doveva significare qualcosa. Forse anche lei pensava che non fosse male trascorrere con lui il resto delle loro numerosissime altre vite, in ogni universo parallelo esistente, finché fosse rimasto acceso l'ultima scintilla della loro innegabile magia.  
** **L'universo era vasto, d'accordo. E ricco di varie forme di vita, per quello che ne sapevano. Ma perfino l'Universo con la lettera maiuscola sapeva che due come loro non li avrebbe mai più trovati. Per quello li aveva fatti finire insieme.**

 **La vena nostalgica che ben si confaceva alla recente tendenza al sentimentalismo esasperato venne bruscamente interrotta quando, cigolando, le porte dell'ascensore si aprirono sul piano desiderato. Lily si lanciò fuori rischiando di scivolare, lui dovette salvare le ciambelle tenendo in equilibrio il caffè e tutti i presenti sobbalzarono quando la sua adorata figlia – e mascotte del distretto – urlò a squarciagola la sua straripante felicità di essere lì. Non escludeva che l'avesse sentita perfino Lanie dall'altra parte della città.  
** **L'intera sala si fermò, prima raggelata dalle grida, che naturalmente creavano una certa reazione d'allarme in un distretto pieno di agenti addestrati e poi, altrettanto naturalmente, divenne entusiasta di potersi concedere una pausa per occuparsi di una bambina con l'argento vivo addosso, che venne ben presto rapita per essere intrattenuta, rimpinzata, coccolata e chissà cos'altro.**

 **Beckett si affacciò alla porta del suo ufficio solo dopo qualche secondo, abbastanza per fargli temere che fosse altrove e che la loro sorpresa si sarebbe rivelata un flop. Non ebbe bisogno di guardarsi in giro per capire che cosa stesse succedendo, avendo riconosciuto l'inconfondibile timbro della figlia e le sue irresistibili risatine.  
** **Ma ancor prima che potesse esprimersi con un ragionevole: "Lily, che cosa ci fai qui?", venne assalita da una bambina impetuosa che la costrinse ad abbassarsi e le si arrampicò in grembo, stringendola forte e nascondendosi tra i suoi capelli. Forse lui era in preda agli ormoni, qualsiasi fossero, perché dovette trattenersi dall'apparire** ** _troppo_** **sentimentale davanti a quel quadretto.**

 **Lily si staccò frettolosamente, troppo eccitata per rimanere ferma e farsi abbracciare. "Mamma, ti abbiamo fatto una sorpresa! Ti abbiamo portato il caffè. E le ciambelle al cioccolato!", svelò senza potersi trattenere. Castle si appuntò di rispolverare l'intero concetto di** ** _fare una sorpresa_** **, che sua figlia non doveva ancora aver compreso.  
** **Kate, ancora accovacciata, le tolse i paraorecchie e le abbassò la zip del piumino perché non avesse troppo caldo - gesti di cui era stato testimone infinite volte, ma che non mancavano di stupirlo per la cura delicata con cui lo faceva, completamente assorta nei discorsi improbabili della figlia, che stavano prendendo la via dell'isteria dovuta al grande entusiasmo, riservandole la sua attenzione incondizionata.**

 **Sua moglie era dotata di grazia innata, lo aveva sempre notato ed era una delle cose che gli piacevano di più di lei. Quella e molte altre migliaia. Ma il modo in cui si trasformava nel relazionarsi a sua figlia, l'infinita pazienza, i gesti amorevoli, la dolcezza nel suo sguardo, il passare istantaneamente in un mondo in cui esistevano solo loro due e il loro legame, indipendentemente da situazioni, problemi, stati d'animo e occasionali battibecchi con lui, era qualcosa che non si era aspettato. E il biasimo non poteva che cadere su di lui per non averlo fatto, perché Kate era una donna dalle infinite sfaccettature, era naturale che si sarebbe trasformata in un'ottima madre. Era un peccato, anzi, che l'esperienza si riducesse soltanto...**

 **"** **Dove è il mio caffè, Castle? E so anche di certe ciambelle che nascondi da qualche parte...", lo prese in giro divertita, interrompendo le sue riflessioni, avvicinandosi con Lily in braccio, dopo aver recuperato la posizione eretta, un movimento che lui si era evidentemente perso. Doveva smettere con le sue fantasticherie. Altrimenti Beckett ne avrebbe indovinato il contenuto, visti i suoi poteri telepatici.  
** **Ancora un po' intontito, si chinò a baciarla su una guancia. Grazie alle doti sviluppate in anni di allenamento, era in grado di concentrarsi con grande appagamento su quel minuscolo conglomerato di cellule sotto le sue labbra, sapeva valutarne la morbidezza e riconoscerne il profumo, dal momento che al distretto non gli era consentito fare nient'altro. Da quando era diventata capitano – e lui aveva sognato in grande, c'era sempre stato quello stanzino che... - era anzi diventata perfino più intransigente.** ** _Dobbiamo dare il buon esempio, Castle. Comportati bene.  
_** **Chissà se** ** _comportarsi bene_** **escludeva anche infilarle la mano libera sotto la giacca per accarezzarle la schiena attraverso la seta leggera della sua camicetta. Un uomo deve pur giocare con le carte che ha a disposizione.  
** **Realizzò che la rigida lista dei suoi precetti professionali, a sorpresa, non escludeva un discreto contatto fisico, visto che non si lamentò e non si scostò. Anzi, parve apprezzare. O forse era solo stata presa in contropiede.**

 **"** **Nel mio ufficio", gli sussurrò sibillina, depositando a terra Lily. Adesso era lui a essere preso in contropiede. Era un invito? Perché sembrava davvero un invito, soprattutto se offerto con quel tono di voce sospettosamente basso. Gli aveva letto di nuovo la mente?  
** **La seguì al suo interno, ammirando con discrezione l'impeccabile taglio del tailleur che indossava e che aveva il pregio di valorizzare la sua figura perfino oltre le sue fantasie. Rimase però in silenzio, mentre si accomodava davanti alla scrivania, su cui depose le ciambelle, riservandosi di porgerle il caffè come ai vecchi tempi, quando lo scambio di una tazza calda era solo una scusa per sfiorarsi le mani. Scusa che non era ancora passata di moda, a quanto pareva.  
** **"** **Grazie per la colazione", esclamò sedendosi accanto a lui, invece che di fronte, come facevano di solito.  
** **"** **Davvero? Non sei arrabbiata?", si informò con allarme. Era pronto a sfoderare una serie di scuse creative per placarla, non si aspettava tanta indulgenza.  
** **"** **Per che cosa dovrei essere arrabbiata? Perché è metà mattina e Lily sta giocando in un distretto di polizia invece che essere in una classe piena di bambini?", osservò in tono neutrale, che lo confuse.  
** **"** **In teoria l'asilo non ha ancora chiuso i cancelli, a quest'ora, faremo sicuramente in tempo a...".  
** **"** **Non li chiude finché non arrivi tu, Castle. So dei tuoi accordi con il custode". Lo sapeva? Come faceva a essere sempre informata di tutto?  
** **"** **Fa solo un favore a un genitore molto impegnato di cui, per caso, apprezza i romanzi", si giustificò. Non gli venne in mente niente di meglio.  
** **"** **Glieli regali in diverse copie con dedica e autografo, non appena escono in libreria", lo smascherò, non senza soddisfazione.  
** **"** **Ci mancavi", meglio sfoderare subito l'artiglieria pesante. "Non ti abbiamo visto stamattina. Volevo che almeno Lily ti salutasse". Una spolverata al senso di colpa materno forse era indelicato, si rese conto solo dopo.  
** **"** **Giochi sporco, Castle. Sai che non posso resistere...".  
** **"** **A me o a Lily?". La risposta era scontata, ma provarci non costava niente.  
** **"** **Alle ciambelle", lo zittì, dando un morso soddisfatto. Aveva fatto bene a passare. Era a digiuno e chiaramente affamata. Si sentì pervaso dal confortante calore di aver provveduto a soddisfare uno dei suoi bisogni primari. Lui nutriva tutti, era risaputo. E se non poteva cucinare di persona, si attrezzava per comparire con i ristori al momento giusto. Era uno dei suoi poteri.**

 **Lily arrivò saltellando e si fece sollevare in grembo a Beckett, che continuò a sorseggiare il caffè con grande soddisfazione e un'aura di benessere che quasi le invidiava. Toccava a lui, quindi, fare il cattivo della situazione.  
** **"** **Lily, dobbiamo andare", affermò paziente dopo qualche minuto.  
** **"** **No!", fu la prevedibile risposta, già venata di pianto. Il broncio che si intravedeva era irresistibile e Castle era quasi sul punto di mandare al diavolo la scuola e trascorrere lì la giornata. Ma aveva ancora qualche principio in cui credeva fermamente e portarla all'asilo più spesso che poteva –** ** _sempre_** **era una frequenza troppo categorica – era uno di questi.**

 **Lily si aggrappò con forza a sua madre, che non si preoccupò dei segni che le avrebbe lasciato sulla pelle, né si lamentò per la foga. Castle riconobbe il mento tremolante della figlia e sapeva per esperienza che precedeva di pochissimo un'esplosione. Si ricordò perché si erano accordati perché non passassero mai a farle un "salutino", sulla strada di altre attività giornaliere che non includevano Beckett. Si fatto prendere dall'entusiasmo per la gioia che ne sarebbe derivata, ma non aveva tenuto conto della difficoltà della figlia di gestire la frustrazione del momento.**

 **Prima che la situazione degenerasse e lui fosse costretto a portarla via urlante, come era successo in altre occasioni che si era ripromesso di non far accadere mai più finché fosse dipeso da lui, Beckett, che era rimasta seduta silenziosamente, intervenne.  
** **La verità era che lui poteva fare ben poco, dal momento che trascorreva moltissimo tempo con Lily che, come era ovvio, bramava la compagnia della madre, semplicemente meno disponibile rispetto a lui per legittimi motivi che nessuno avrebbe messo in discussione. Sapeva che Beckett soffriva per questo motivo, sapeva che faceva il possibile per trascorrere con la figlia più tempo possibile, ma questo non cambiava i fatti.  
** **Kate voltò Lily verso di sé perché la guardasse negli occhi e attirò la sua attenzione.  
** **"** **Che cosa ne dici se adesso papà ti porta all'asilo e più tardi la mamma viene a prenderti? E poi tutti insieme andiamo a divertirci?". Lily espresse il suo entusiasmo nel solito modo pacato che rischiò di farla scivolare sul pavimento, se non fossero stati più che pronti ad acciuffarla.  
** **"** **Andiamo a pattinare? O a fare un pupazzo di neve? Papà ha detto che Babbo Natale mi porta una slitta perché oggi nevica!", confessò candidamente, incurante della logica.  
** **Beckett gli lanciò un'occhiata di fuoco, ma lui fu lesto a sottrarsi, fissando con grande interesse qualcosa fuori dalla finestra.  
** **"** **Castle, che cosa avevamo deciso?".  
** **"** **Di amarci tutti i giorni della nostra vita finché morte non ci separi?", buttò lì.  
** **Ottenne almeno un sorriso. "Sì, anche quello, ma soprattutto di accordarci prima di promettere regali a nostra figlia. E non illuderla che stia per nevicare. Sai che non farà altro che chiederci quando arriverà la neve. Sarà impossibile farla addormentare", snocciolò con aria seria.  
** **"** **Hai ragione, ma... sta per nevicare sul serio. L'ho... _sentito_ ". Doveva almeno avvisarla, anche se si sarebbe contrariata.  
** **Il sorriso divenne uno sbuffo esasperato. "Vuoi far nevicare solo per dimostrare che hai i poteri magici? Bloccare l'intera città per dimostrare che ci avevi avvertiti?".  
** **"** **Tu credi che io abbia i poteri magici?", si stupì comicamente. Quella donna era incredibile.  
** **"** **Certo che li hai. Tutti i papà hanno i poteri magici", gli fece l'occhiolino indicando la figlia che stava seguendo la conversazione con occhi sgranati, orgogliosa del padre mago provetto.**

 **"** **E del resto mi hai convinto a sposarti, no? Devi averli per forza", gli mormorò all'orecchio per non farsi sentire, accompagnandoli alla porta, dandogli un rapido bacio sulle labbra che era molto lontano dal comune concetto di castità in uso nel suo ufficio.  
** **Era maestra nel coglierlo impreparato e lasciarlo in preda allo shock.  
** **"** **Se non ti avessi già sposato, Beckett, ti giuro che lo farei in questo istante. Anzi, perché non lo rifacciamo, uno di questi giorni?".  
** **Lo spinse fuori. "Per il momento pensa a recuperare una slitta e far nevicare, per amore di tua figlia. E poi penseremo al resto", lo congedò, non senza un'occhiata maliziosa.  
** **Quel** ** _resto_** **si preannunciava ricco di abbondanti possibilità, considerò ripercorrendo la strada al contrario per uscire dal distretto, tenendo per mano una bambina di nuovo felice.**

 **Si chiese se dovesse per caso far incidere una targa per celebrare quello che, senza alcun dubbio, doveva essere il periodo più benedetto della sua intera vita.**


	4. Quattro

Se la trovò davanti all'improvviso, nonostante la stesse aspettando da qualche minuto, cercandola ansioso nei passanti che lo superavano distratti.  
Si era fermato poco distante dall'ingresso della scuola di Lily, dove Kate gli aveva dato appuntamento con uno scarno messaggio sul cellulare, quando era stata certa dell'orario in cui sarebbe riuscita a liberarsi. Anche lui aveva avuto da fare, era stata una mattina impegnativa, soprattutto perché lontana dal distretto: l'incontro con il suo editore programmato da tempo, un pranzo di lavoro che si era protratto più del previsto e qualche noiosa commissione da sbrigare. Si erano sentiti poco, rispetto a quelle che erano le loro normali abitudini, quando erano costretti a rimanere separati loro malgrado. Kate doveva aver avuto una giornata piena di incombenze e anche lui non se l'era passata al meglio, ma ormai era acqua passata.  
Dinanzi a lui si stagliavano ore preziose che aveva ogni intenzione di godersi fino in fondo, insieme a moglie, figlia e un promettente strato di neve in rapida espansione. Non riusciva a pensare a nessuno scenario più soddisfacente, a parte forse la serata casalinga che sarebbe seguita all'intenso pomeriggio familiare, una volta messa a letto Lily, dopo l'elaborato rituale della buonanotte.

Era naturale che avrebbe iniziato a nevicare. Lui lo _sapeva_. La città si era arresa alla sua volontà e alle sue arti magiche, scomparendo via via sotto un manto bianco che ne prendeva lentamente possesso, cancellandone i soliti lineamenti. Faceva molto freddo, lo si notava dalle schiene ingobbite e il collo incassato nelle spalle dei passanti che avevano fretta di rintanarsi in luoghi più confortevoli. Lui stava alla grande. L'eccitazione gli faceva scorrere il sangue veloce, generando un calore che gli permetteva di sconfiggere ogni avversità climatica.

Si era erroneamente aspettato di vederla indossare i vestiti dentro i quali l'aveva ammirata solo qualche ora prima, e fu per quel preciso motivo che la sorpresa lo colse ammutolendolo. Primo perché aveva avuto una chiara immagine di come sarebbe stata sua figlia da adulta, e poi perché gli sembrò una visione quasi celestiale, in quella nuova versione invernale, vaporosa e splendente. Balbettò nel salutarla, generando automaticamente sul viso di lei un sorriso sarcastico.  
"Ti hanno mangiato la lingua, Castle?", si informò con vivo interesse fintamente modulato.  
"Quando... ? Ti sei cambiata?", osservò ottusamente, sentendosi un perfetto idiota.  
"Ottimo spirito di osservazione. Non hai mai pensato alla carriera di detective? O consulente della polizia?", lo rimbeccò impietosamente, senza nascondere il divertimento.  
"No, ma adesso che mi ci fai pensare, potrei portare il mio curriculum in qualche distretto. Conosci qualche capitano interessato al sottoscritto? ", le sorrise di rimando, riprendendosi in tempo per partecipare allo scambio serrato con il suo solito estro.

Decise di non sprecare altro tempo in sole chiacchiere, anche se si godeva immensamente le loro scaramucce. Con una mossa determinata la prese tra le braccia, infischiandone degli sconosciuti costretti a oltrepassarli e che li beneficiarono unicamente di qualche occhiata distratta. La strinse sopra gli strati dei morbidi indumenti da neve imbottiti, e affondò il viso tra i capelli punteggiati da qualche fiocco di neve che si rifiutava di sciogliersi. Le guance calde nonostante la temperatura e il profumo tanto familiare lo resero un po' troppo audace, spingendolo avventatamente a fare forza sui fianchi di lei e accennare a un piccolo volteggio.

"Castle!". Non poteva essere più sconcertata. "Mi farai girare la testa! Se impazzito? Non siamo sul set di un musical!".  
"Vorrei sperarlo. Di farti girare la testa, non di essere su un set di un musical. Anche se saremmo magnifici anche in quello. Vuoi che proviamo a canticchiare qualcosa?".  
Lo costrinse a staccarsi da lei con un grugnito esasperato, allontanandosi guardinga.  
"Dimentico sempre che il periodo natalizio ha uno strano effetto di te", lo rimproverò tenendosi a debita distanza.  
" _Tu_ mi fa sempre uno strano effetto", puntualizzò lui con puntiglio, per il solo gusto di irritarla. Ma gli era preso qualcosa che non sapeva definire e non gli importava di indagare. Forse era uno spiritello natalizio impossessatosi di lui che lo faceva comportare in modo temerario.

Kate si limitò a scrollare la testa, intrufolando una mano guantata sotto al suo braccio per costringerlo a proseguire, archiviando apparentemente la discussione, quando invece– con suo sommo stupore – avvicinò le labbra al suo orecchio e mormorò qualcosa di irripetibile che lui doveva certamente aver frainteso. Non era da lei, non in mezzo a una strada trafficata, non in procinto di incontrare la loro bambina innocente. Era un integerrimo capitano di polizia, si ricordò. Doveva aver _decisamente_ capito male. Anzi, era lui da biasimare, perché aveva proiettato con ogni evidenza le proprie segrete fantasie su di lei. Strano, di solito le seppelliva con impegno nei suoi romanzi, non erano soggette a rimozione e quindi costrette a farsi vive nei momenti meno opportuni.

Le sue incrollabili certezze, già messe a dura prova, si incrinarono ulteriormente quando Kate – moglie, madre, pubblico ufficiale, protettrice dei cittadini indifesi _eccetera_ \- con una mossa che era ben lontano da aver previsto, lo prese per il bavero del cappotto e lo baciò con forza per tutto il tempo che ritenne necessario, che non fu breve, del tutto incurante di essere in un luogo pubblico piuttosto affollato.  
"Anche tu mi fai sempre effetto, Castle", dichiarò senza mezzi termini, sfidandolo a controbattere. Non ne aveva nessuna intenzione. Doveva ancora riprendersi. Forse allora prima non aveva capito male. Difficile dirlo, quando non si era in possesso delle proprie facoltà mentali.  
"Quello l'ho sempre fatto, Beckett", fu pronto a risponderle grazie ad anni di duro allenamento, anche se quello che avrebbe voluto domandarle si sarebbe limitato a un fievole: "Sei sicura di stare bene?".  
"Non ricominciamo con questa discussione. È stato ampiamente già dibattuto e corrisponde ad assoluta verità il fatto che all'inizio non ti sopportavo. E ne avevo motivo". Non poteva essere più determinata ad avere l'ultima parola.  
"Sul fatto che _corrisponda ad assoluta verità_ ho ancora qualche dubbio", le fece il verso con grande spasso. Non aveva mai capito perché tenesse tanto a convincerlo di essere stata impermeabile al suo fascino. "Ma era evidente che hai sempre avuto fantasie inconfessabili nei mie confronti", la punzecchiò. Beh, qualcuna gliel'aveva confessata, a onor del vero.  
Come poteva resistere a provocarla? Era in splendida forma e talmente bendisposta a scherzare con lui che avrebbe quasi desiderato chiederle di nuovo di sposarlo. Ah, no, quello lo faceva già quasi quotidianamente. E quel giorno era la seconda volta. Doveva darsi un contegno.

"Se qualcuno ha fantasticato, Castle quello eri tu, come sanno tutti i tuoi lettori. Adesso smettila di farneticare o arriveremo da Lily in ritardo". Nonostante il tono autoritario che si sforzò di assumere per tagliar corto – lo faceva sempre quando si arrivava al nodo irrisolto dell'istante preciso in cui aveva perso la testa per lui – era sicuro di averla vista mordicchiarsi il labbro e distogliere lo sguardo. Sì, era davvero un ottimo detective. La polizia doveva essere fiera delle sue doti di grande osservatore. E di qualcosa d'altro. Ma quello era rimandato a più tardi, come le fece sapere sussurrando, prima metterle un braccio intorno alle spalle e affrettarsi verso l'ingresso della scuola.


	5. Cinque

_So she took her love for to gaze awhile upon the fields of barley_ _  
_ _In his arms she fell as her hair came down among the fields of gold - Fields of Gold (Sting)_

Non era certo un bel momento per lasciare il distretto, sospirò Beckett, sentendosi già prepotentemente in colpa. Il periodo natalizio aveva la curiosa tendenza a imporle un carico di lavoro molto più pesante del normale, e non aveva ancora compreso di preciso il motivo. La gente impazziva, e non nel modo adorabile di Castle.

Ma aveva più che mai bisogno di prendersi una pausa, e l'arrivo a sorpresa di figlia e marito in pompa magna, quel mattino, carichi di ciambelle e quell'entusiasmo inviolato che non mancava di contagiarla, le aveva fatto bramare di trascorrere qualche ora in loro compagnia, il prima possibile. Ed ecco il motivo di quella decisione impulsiva che l'aveva costretta a fare i salti mortali per il resto della giornata, ma che era riuscita a onorare. Manteneva sempre le promesse che faceva a sua figlia, anche quando doveva scapicollarsi per la città sperando di acchiappare al volo un taxi che la riportasse velocemente al loft a cambiarsi, e poi di nuovo in centro.

Era stanca, più mentalmente che fisicamente a dire il vero, anche se le levatacce all'alba per correre in ufficio, che aveva creduto non sarebbero più successe con tale inquietante frequenza, e il lavoro che si accumulava sulla sua scrivania, non avevano di certo aiutato ad alleggerire la pesantezza che avvertiva. I giorni liberi che si era presa nelle vacanze di lì a venire – una nuova consuetudine che interrompeva lunghi anni di copertura indefessa di molti più turni di quanti le spettassero - erano ancora un miraggio lontano, anche se il calendario era molto più ottimista di lei. Era _davvero_ così stanca?  
Aveva semplicemente bisogno di staccare, si disse. Di trascorrere qualche tempo con chi sapeva ricaricarla, chi le faceva fare il pieno di risate, buonumore, e pasti cucinati con amore. Non avevano previsto di allontanarsi dalla città, ma avrebbero fatto in tempo a organizzare una breve fuga, se avessero voluto. Non esistevano limiti.

Confortata dall'abbraccio di suo marito, una lunga serie di allettanti possibilità le sfilarono davanti agli occhi socchiusi, provocandole un fremito: mattinate pigre, l'intrufolarsi di Lily nella loro stanza, colazioni a letto e l'intera giornata a disposizione. Non aveva idea di che cosa Castle avesse deciso di regalarle per Natale, ma non c'era niente che desiderasse maggiormente che potersi infilare sotto le coperte con lui e Lily a non fare assolutamente nulla.  
Non che sarebbe stato possibile, ne era più che consapevole. Lily, con quell'energia che produceva in quantità industriali attingendo da una fonte segreta, li avrebbe trascinati ovunque, e loro le sarebbero andati docilmente dietro perché, anche se era una madre che teneva molto a impartire una giusta educazione senza troppi fronzoli – o così almeno credeva Castle – aveva ogni intenzione di lasciare che le cose, semplicemente, scorressero. Avrebbe fatto qualche respiro energizzante al mattino, con il sottofondo musicale adeguato, e avrebbe permesso a quanta più vita possibile di colmare le loro giornate.  
Di fronte a un tale scenario, se non avesse avuto timore di mostrarsi ridicola, avrebbe fatto proprio come Lily quando riceveva una bella notizia o il padre le prometteva qualcosa che desiderava moltissimo: avrebbe saltato battendo le mani. Ma non voleva preoccupare Castle e attivare il suo innato istinto di protezione. Si sarebbe di certo convinto che stesse perdendo il senno. Meglio non spaventarlo e mimetizzarsi nel suo consueto piglio sbrigativo.

Lily si fece viva come il solito tornado che era, elettrizzata dalla vista di entrambi i genitori. Kate agguantò il braccio di Castle senza che il suo cervello registrasse il movimento, e lo strinse forte. Anche lei considerava Lily il suo piccolo miracolo, come Castle andava dicendo da quando era nata. Da prima, anzi. Da quando contava i giorni della sua gravidanza capitata per caso, fattasi viva in mezzo a un incubo che era stato trasformato, da quell'ancestrale spinta alla vita che era sicura dovesse arrivare dritta dal centro pulsante della Terra, nella sua accezione di Nutrice, nel sogno più luminoso che avesse mai osato immaginare. Le aveva ripetuto all'infinito che sarebbe andato tutto bene e alla fine era riuscito a convincerla.  
Era stato uno dei periodi più schizofrenici della sua intera esistenza: si era sentita impaurita, incredula, preoccupata che quanto le era successo potesse determinare dei problemi di sopravvivenza al loro primo figlio, ma indescrivibilmente euforica. Una confusione da farle esplodere la testa. E, in tutta onestà, quel mix di emozioni violente e inebrianti non l'aveva mai abbandonata. Quello era il senso più profondo della maternità targata Kate Beckett.

Fece qualche passo in avanti per andare incontro alla furia nascosta sotto le vesti di una paffuta bambina dal nome delicato che le avevano dato, con il senno di poi, probabilmente nel tentativo di mitigare l'esplosività che avevano intuito dovesse essere la sua caratteristica principale.  
Se la fece volare tra le braccia e la riempì di baci, nonostante le proteste delle altre due persone coinvolte: di Lily che si copriva gli occhi con le mani e di Castle che rivendicava il suo turno di salutare la figlia. Non aveva nessuna intenzione di abbandonare la sua posizione privilegiata, anche se, a un certo punto, la risparmiò dal suo assalto, passandola a Castle.  
Non si curava di quello che avrebbero pensato gli altri. Non che a qualcuno interessasse come si comportavano: se al distretto dovevano controllarsi per evidenti motivi, altrove erano una famiglia normalissima che la vita aveva separato per generazioni e ricongiunto proprio lì sulla soglia dell'asilo, se dovevano basarsi dall'affettuosità del loro incontro.

"Beckett, stai bene?", si premurò di chiederle Castle con una sfumatura di reale preoccupazione nella voce, a fronte del suo comportamento anomalo. Beckett ridacchiò dentro di sé, ma mantenne un'espressione imperturbabile.  
"Sto benissimo, Castle", gli rispose fingendo di non comprendere il motivo della sua perplessità.  
"È che sei... diversa". Sentiva il suo cervello rimuginare tentando di mettere insieme gli indizi. Che, semplicemente, non esistevano. Non aveva proprio niente.  
"La mamma è bella, non è diversa", si inserì Lily con vocetta severa, pronta a proteggere la madre di fronte a una possibile minaccia, al punto da redarguire perfino il padre, se lo avesse ritenuto colpevole di un possibile affronto, nella sua lettura della realtà a prova di bambino.  
"È molto più che bella", convenne Castle avvicinandosi a cingerle i fianchi, certo di provocare proteste, stupefatto nel non riceverne. Anzi, tutto il contrario.

D'accordo, si stavano divertendo e le piaceva l'idea di stupire suo marito e lasciarsi andare in pubblico di tanto in tanto, ma forse era meglio non rischiare che Lily venisse espulsa dall'asilo per il comportamento dei suoi genitori.  
"Che cosa vogliamo fare?", domandò a entrambi i suoi interlocutori, indirizzandoli verso l'uscita, prima che venissero gentilmente invitati a non dare spettacolo.  
"Parco!", gridò Lily divincolandosi dalla presa di Castle, pronta a lanciarsi con loro in un avventuroso pomeriggio in cui li avrebbe avuti entrambi per sé. Intendeva fare tutto quello che era in suo potere perché eventi del genere capitassero con molta più frequenza, in futuro. Amava bearsi della felicità che sua figlia spandeva a piene mani.  
"Sono esausta", mormorò Kate sfinita, lasciandosi andare contro lo schienale del divanetto su cui aveva posato le membra stanche, dopo quello che si era rivelato un vero e proprio _tour de force_ , capitanato dall'inesauribile tornado che li aveva trascinati ovunque. Non aveva la certezza di essere ancora in possesso del suo corpo.

Avevano trovato rifugio in una piccola tavola calda, che li aveva accolti con un piacevole tepore e la promessa di comode poltrone e riparo dal traffico natalizio del tardo pomeriggio. Avevano passato ore frenetiche dedicandosi, senza remore, a tutto quello che amavano di più fare. Senza orari, senza troppe regole, senza darsi nessun obiettivo. Si erano semplicemente lasciati vivere insieme alla loro bambina.  
"Non dirlo a me", garantì un Castle altrettanto provato.  
"Che cosa ci succede, Castle? Stiamo invecchiando? Un tempo non eravamo così".  
"Un tempo non avevamo una figlia arrivata da un pianeta alieno, dove non hanno bisogno di prendersi delle pause per ricaricarsi".  
Si sorrisero sopra la testa di Lily, beatamente felice e ignara delle loro condizioni fisiche.  
"Non farei a cambio, però", aggiunse Castle dopo qualche istante di contemplazione adorante della sua secondogenita.  
"Nemmeno io. Anche perché tutta questa attività significa che stasera crollerà molto prima del previsto", suggerì Kate, nemmeno troppo velatamente.  
"E noi potremo finalmente concederci una lunga notte di sonno. Da quanto non dormiamo dodici ore filate?", esclamò lui con aria sognante.  
Kate gli rifilò un'occhiata perplessa. Scherzava, vero? Anche se suonava terribilmente serio."Speravo in un'attività più...". Castle inarcò un sopracciglio. " _Sociale",_ concluse, evitando il suo sguardo. "Come guardare un film. O pulire il frigorifero insieme".

Non giunse alcun cenno. Era davvero moribondo, quindi. Forse in prossimità della morte. Doveva preoccuparsi? Richard Castle che non raccoglieva un suo invito esplicito?  
"D'accordo, se sei stanco ti lascerò riposare. Magari puoi andare a letto subito dopo cena insieme a Lily, per recuperare energia. Io ho del lavoro da sbrigare", cedette, prendendo dal tavolo il menù plastificato, per ordinare qualcosa di caldo.  
Una mano si impossessò del suo ginocchio, rischiando di farla sobbalzare. "Sei molto sexy quando cerchi di nascondere la delusione perché non do corda ai tuoi progetti lussuriosi per la serata". Aveva abbassato con modestia la voce sulla parola incriminata, che non mancò di farla arrossire e insieme ridere per l'atmosfera retrò che aveva proiettato sui suoi _progetti.  
_ Gli accarezzò una guancia. Come aveva fatto a non capire di aver un bisogno tanto estremo di passare del tempo con la sua famiglia? E, più onestamente, da sola con suo marito?  
"Ti sei comportato molto male e quindi ritiro le mie proposte, Castle", aggiunse, tenendo volutamente il tono ad un volume tale che non permettesse ad altri di ascoltare il loro scambio. Il locale non era affollato, ma meglio non correre rischi.  
"Non dopo la cena che ho in mente di prepararti", rispose lui di rimando, afferrandole un polso e disegnando con il pollice dei piccoli cerchi al suo interno.  
 _Bandiera bianca._ Che cosa pretendeva il mondo da lei? Che resistesse a tanto fascino, felicità e promesse di un futuro perfino migliore di questo perfetto presente? Era superiore alle sue forze.

Arrivarono le loro ordinazioni e Lily sembrò placarsi quanto bastava per non rovesciare la sua cioccolata e fare una strage di poltrone e abiti, se pure con l'aiuto della mano ferma di Castle.  
Kate era sempre affascinata dalla sua bravura come padre. Dal suo intuito, creatività e straordinaria connessione con la figlia. Aveva sempre saputo che sarebbe stato un ottimo genitore, l'aveva visto nella pratica per anni. Ma osservarlo prendersi cura della loro bambina era qualcosa che la inteneriva, la faceva commuovere e sì, glielo faceva desiderare anche di più. Ma questo a lui non lo disse. Aveva sempre quella propensione a vantarsi per anni dei complimenti che lei si faceva convincere a esternare.

"Ci pensi mai a rifarlo?". Castle la interruppe nel bel mezzo delle sue fantasticherie su di lui. Non capì a che cosa si riferisse. Forse aveva perso un pezzo di discorso?  
"Passare dei pomeriggi con te e Lily? Sì, ci penso. Oggi è stato meraviglioso. E lo desidero moltissimo, davvero, Castle, ma non sempre mi è possibile...".  
"No, parlo di un altro bambino".  
Beh, di certo non aveva usato mezzi termini. La rivelazione risuonò in lei come uno squarcio. Lui... lui voleva altri figli? E aveva ponderato la cosa al punto da uscirsene con tanta sicurezza?  
"Non... non lo so". Doveva saperlo? A un certo punto sarebbe stato normale ponderare la questione, ma lei era stata assente a quella lezione? "Non siamo felici così?", domandò stupidamente.  
"Sì, certo, moltissimo. Ma le due cose non si autoescludono".  
Aveva ragione, ma essere presa in contropiede la mise in allerta. Era una reazione naturale al suo addestramento, si disse. Non avere il controllo della situazione la innervosiva.  
Castle se ne accorse. "Ehi. Non voglio farti pressione. Era solo un'idea. Non ne abbiamo mai parlato, non so quale sia la tua opinione. Non so se in effetti hai un'opinione a riguardo".  
No, non ce l'aveva. Viveva alla giornata augurandosi che la sorte benevola non desse loro le spalle, come era successo in passato, a differenza di come li aveva graziati nell'ultimo periodo. Non voleva mettere a repentaglio il loro equilibrio.

Castle tornò a rivolgersi a Lily, continuando a parlare senza guardarla, come se si stesse rivolgendo a se stesso. "Siamo stati bravi, non trovi? Abbiamo fatto uno splendore. Non che avessi dei dubbi, con la tua intelligenza e la mia bellezza e fascino e altre doti che adesso non è il momento di elencare".  
Stava cercando di alleggerire la conversazione, forse temeva di averla fatta alterare o averla ferita, in qualche modo.  
"Non sottovalutarti, Castle. Anche tu sei molto intelligente. Magari ha preso anche quello da te", gli rispose, attenendosi allo stesso livello discorsivo, che le dava la possibilità di rifugiarsi in un benevolo evitamento.

Camminando per strada, in direzione del loft, si ritrovò immersa in possibilità su cui non aveva avuto idea di poter mai, un giorno, trovarsi a riflettere. Tentò di partecipare all'allegria che Lily e Castle erano ancora in grado di manifestare, ma rimase indietro di qualche passo, pensierosa.  
Castle se ne accorse e la raggiunse, tenendo Lily per mano. Kate affondò la testa sulla sua spalla, a contatto con il calore del suo corpo. Erano arrivati a quel punto della loro relazione in cui non c'era bisogno di dirsi niente. Sapevano istintivamente di che cosa l'altro avesse bisogno.  
"Non volevo turbarti", confessò Castle, un po' rammaricato.  
"Non sono turbata", ammise sincera, provando sollievo e rasserenandosi. "E siamo stati molto, molto più che bravi, Castle. Chissà se potremmo esserlo di nuovo", mormorò, incontrando i suoi occhi, lieta di vederlo illuminarsi.


	6. Sei

**Castle  
** "Sei pronta?", domandò Castle ad alta voce, aggirandosi per il loft per captare da qualche rumore rivelatore dove si fosse cacciata sua moglie. Non capiva perché, proprio quel giorno, quello della recita di Lily, che cadeva due giorni prima di Natale per rendere un periodo già impegnativo ancora più complesso, Beckett dovesse essere in ritardo. Proprio lei che era sempre impeccabilmente puntuale. Non era solo in ritardo, ma era decisamente introvabile.

"Sto per vomitare", mormorò una Beckett affranta e sospettosamente di poche parole, quando la scovò. Strisciò fuori dal bagno per dirigersi verso il letto, dove si lasciò cadere pesantemente. Non doveva trattarsi di una battuta metaforica, perché a onor del vero gli sembrò molto pallida e provata. E indossava ancora la vestaglia, ora spiegazzata, che le aveva visto infilare qualche ora prima, piena di brio, quando aveva volteggiato leggera e festosa per casa. D'accordo, questa era una sua licenza poetica. Si affrettò ad andare in suo soccorso.

"Hai l'influenza? Preferisci stare a casa?". Era una proposta che sembrava inverosimile perfino alle sue stesse orecchie – non andare allo spettacolo di Lily? Non era possibile - ma data la stagione e le temperature sottozero che avevano flagellato la città, era plausibile che fosse stata contagiata da qualche virus, ignaro del suo status di super eroe che non si ammalava mai.  
"Non ho nessuna influenza. Sono solo...". Si scostò malamente dal suo tentativo di verificare con metodi rudimentali se avesse la febbre. Avendo una certa esperienza nel combattere il suo umore cupo, Castle si sedette accanto a lei e prese a massaggiarle la schiena con movimenti lenti e regolari. "È quella maledetta recita!", bofonchiò Kate a denti stretti, dandosi per vinta.  
Niente avrebbe potuto stupirlo di più. Ammetteva di aver avuto lui stesso la nausea al solo pensiero di quella – sua moglie aveva perfettamente ragione – _maledetta_ recita. Perché dovevano inventare un supplizio del genere per dei poveri genitori che, semplicemente, avevano il cuore troppo tenero per affrontare una prova al limite della sopportabilità emotiva?  
Lo aveva sempre sostenuto e aveva ricevuto in cambio risatine e canzonature e "Castle, stai esagerando". _Lui_ esagerava? Lui aveva anni di esperienza sulle spalle e ricordava perfettamente come un evento del genere dovesse essere affrontato con tutta la determinazione possibile e una pianificazione militare più che accurata.  
Si morse la lingua con sforzo supremo per non rinfacciarle un più che opportuno: "Te lo avevo detto che avremmo dovuto farla studiare a casa con maestri privati".

Ma gli fece tenerezza, quindi fu magnanimo. Era un sentimento che si era generato in lui con sempre maggiore frequenza, fin da quando l'aveva vista confrontarsi con le prime sfide della maternità, assumendo quel piglio sicuro che era la sua caratteristica primaria, insieme a una meticolosa preparazione e fiducia nelle proprie capacità, tutte qualità che si erano poi arenate quando si era trovata ad affrontare inerme le emozioni travolgenti dei primi progressi di Lily.

Ricordava ancora la felicità estatica con cui aveva accolto il primo sorriso di Lily. Non le smorfie casuali dei primi giorni da neonata, bensì il primo sorriso di pura beatitudine intenzionalmente rivolto a sua madre. Era stato tanto fortunato da poter essere spettatore di quella pietra miliare, che aveva registrato nella sua mente a imperituro ricordo, trattenendo il fiato. Kate era rimasta ipnotizzata per lungo tempo, sorridendole a sua volta, prima di voltarsi verso di lui che era pronto a condividere con lei quello stupefacente miracolo, per trovarsi invece di fronte a una Beckett comicamente a pezzi che aveva affermato con certezza che non aveva idea che sarebbe stato così – senza specificare quel _così_ generico e inusuale, per una persona più che attenta ai dettagli, anche semantici – e che era certa che non sarebbe mai sopravvissuta a emozioni tanto forti, perché non l'aveva avvisata? Come poteva, lui, averlo già fatto un'altra volta, da solo per giunta, ed essere ancora vivo?

Era stato impossibile allora, come lo era adesso, non sentirsi mosso da un sentimento di dolcezza paralizzante per la straordinarietà umoristica della situazione. Beckett che affrontava malintenzionati a colpi di tacchi e sarcasmo, abbattuta dal sorriso di una neonata, che aveva messo in mostra, rivelandola, la sua vulnerabilità.  
Le aveva naturalmente esposto un lungo trattato filosofico, forte della sua esperienza e passione per la condivisione del sapere, ridotto, in sostanza, a un "preparati perché sarà sempre peggio". L'aveva espresso meglio, arricchendolo di particolari più arzigogolati, ma il senso nudo e crudo era proprio quello. Le aveva riportato la nota metafora del cuore di un genitore che si espande all'infinito per inglobare un amore totalizzante in continua espansione, ma non era sicuro di averla convinta. Forse non era il caso di tirarla fuori di nuovo.

"Lo so", convenne dandole corda, concentrandosi sulla conversazione e continuando il massaggio.  
"Come farò a vederla da sola e smarrita sul palco, con quel costume da gambero, a cantare canzoni natalizie? E se dovesse aver bisogno di qualcosa? Di andare in bagno?".  
Fu difficile questa volta trattenersi dal farle notare che erano le stesse cose di cui lui si era preoccupato, senza ricevere nessun conforto verbale.  
"Credo che le insegnanti abbiano una chiara idea di come gestire ogni emergenza e che abbiano pianificato tutto". Non riusciva a pensare a niente di più divertente di tutti quei bambini che interrompevano la recita per andare a fare pipì in massa, perché nessuno si era ricordato di pensarci. Ridacchiò con discrezione. Non voleva innervosirla.  
"E se si sentisse sola, o impaurita e volesse venire da me? È la prima volta che sale su un palco a cantare", continuò Beckett sfogando i suoi peggiori presentimenti. Dove era finita la donna fredda di fronte ai criminali? Era possibile amarla tanto e sapere che l'indomani quell'amore sarebbe perfino aumentato?  
"È nipote di un'attrice di teatro, se ha preso anche solo un quarto dei suoi geni, dubito abbia l'ansia da palcoscenico", scherzò.  
"Castle, sto parlando sul serio". Ed era questa la cosa clamorosa, nonché meravigliosa, di tutta la faccenda. Kate Beckett in preda al panico al pensiero di non poter correre in soccorso della figlia, nella sua prima prova nel mondo reale.

La fece sdraiare sul letto di schiena, posizionandosi su un gomito per poterla guardare negli occhi. "Se dovessi avvertire il minimo sospetto che Lily abbia bisogno di noi, scavalcherò tutti e andrò da lei", garantì imprimendo nelle sue parole tutta la sua convinzione. Non sarebbe potuta andare in nessun altro modo.  
"Per portarla via?".  
"No, mi siederò lì con lei e gli altri finché lo spettacolo non sarà finito. Verrà per sempre ricordata come la bambina che cantava canzoncine natalizie dando la mano al padre".  
Kate rise forte e la vide finalmente riprendere colore. "È una prospettiva terribile, Castle. Da grande morirebbe di vergogna".  
"Lo so. E noi lo racconteremo a tutti i suoi fidanzati". Non era un'ipotesi così negativa. Li avrebbe fatti fuggire tutti.  
"È anche un'idea molto dolce, però", continuò sorridendogli. "Terrai la mano a me, se lei non dovesse averne bisogno e senza dirlo a nessuno?".  
"Sempre".  
Intrecciò le dita tra le sue e appoggiò le labbra sul palmo freddo. Era un peccato dover abbandonare il loro rifugio per una volta silenzioso e a loro completa disposizione, ma Lily li stava aspettando e lui avrebbe sempre onorato tale impegno. Magari però potevano aspettare ancora cinque minuti...

 **Beckett  
** "Che cosa ci fate tutti qui?", domandò Beckett stupefatta quando si trovò davanti, all'ingresso della scuola, un corposo comitato composto da amici e parenti, giunti appositamente, a quanto pareva, per sostenere Lily nella sua prima esperienza da quasi adulta. Aveva contato sulla presenza di suo padre, Martha e Alexis. Non si era aspettata mezzo distretto.  
"Siamo venuti per la recita", rispose Lanie visibilmente seccata per la mancanza di acutezza dell'amica. "Dove siete stati voi, piuttosto? Vi aspettiamo da una vita", la redarguì, senza nessuna indulgenza.  
Lei e Castle si scambiarono uno sguardo imbarazzato, prima di distogliere gli occhi e rendersi così immediatamente colpevoli.  
"C'era molto traffico", farfugliarono quasi all'unisono.  
"In ogni caso, non potete stare qui tutti", riprese Beckett, rammaricata. "I posti sono limitati e solo per i parenti più stretti. Sono le regole della scuola. Hanno un numero fisso per bambino". Altrimenti avrebbero dovuto affittare la sala del consiglio comunale per contenerli.  
"Ho comprato i biglietti per tutti", spiegò Castle, che aveva la faccia di uno che aveva finalmente potuto confessare quello che bolliva in pentola.  
"Ma i posti, e di conseguenza i biglietti, sono contati. Per colpa tua gli altri bambini avranno meno persone tra il pubblico", obiettò perplessa.  
"Beckett, pensi che sia una persona così orribile? Non ho rubato lo spazio di nessuno! Ho solo convinto... qualcuno ad aggiungere qualche posto in più", concluse cercando di essere il più evasivo possibile.  
"Le maestre di Lily?", sibilò lei proseguendo con il tono da interrogatorio che le veniva sempre benissimo, quasi fosse una seconda natura.  
"La direttrice", ammise lui con una punta di imbarazzo, sotto cui si celava malamente l'orgoglio per le sue doti persuasive.  
"Lo sapevo che ha un debole per te", sospirò esasperata, decisa a chiudere la questione per non intrattenere il pubblico di amici molto interessati ai loro battibecchi domestici. Scrollò la testa, gli rifilò un'occhiataccia e preferì andare ad abbracciare e ringraziare i presenti per la loro partecipazione.  
"Sappiamo quanto sia difficile la prima recita di un figlio", affermò Ryan, quando andò da lui e Jenny. "Siamo venuti a offrirti una spalla su cui piangere".  
Rise. Doveva essere una battuta. Lei non avrebbe sicuramente pianto. "Non c'è nessun bisogno di piangere. Sono solo canzoncine natalizie", minimizzò. I battiti del suo cuore lanciati al galoppo non dovevano esserne al corrente.  
"Esposito lo ha già fatto in auto", intervenne Lanie, affilata come sempre.  
"Sì, anche Castle ha già avuto qualche momento difficile che mi ha tenuto nascosto", replicò divertita, tra le proteste dei due uomini.

Era felice che si fossero fatti in quattro per essere lì a condividere con loro un momento speciale, anche se non vitale. Proprio per quello il gesto assumeva un significato ancora più apprezzabile, di cui era molto riconoscente. Si avvicinò a suo padre, rimasto un po' in disparte e commosso, che venne così a completare la triade maschile già emotivamente a pezzi mentre il palco era ancora deserto. L'arrivo di Lily nelle loro vite era stato importante e necessario anche per lui. Si lasciò andare tra le sue braccia per racimolare un po' di forza, ripromettendosi di non crollare, almeno lei, almeno fino alla fine della recita. Chissà perché quell'anno il Natale la faceva sentire tanto suscettibile, grata e viva allo stesso tempo. La stranezza di Castle doveva averla contagiata. O forse aveva più che mai bisogno di essere circondata dall'affetto delle persone che amava.

Non appena si furono accomodati, e non fu facile soffocare l'istintiva vergogna che provò quando si rese conto che occupavano un'intera fila, quasi davanti – per fortuna Castle aveva avuto la decenza di non farsi riservare i posti d'onore -, vennero discretamente raggiunti da una delle maestre di Lily, sempre molto cortese e sorridente come erano abituati a vederla, ma visibilmente a disagio.  
"Kate, Rick... ", esordì con reticenza.  
Castle fu il primo a reagire, quasi abbattendosi su di lei per avvicinarsi alla giovane donna. "È successo qualcosa? Lily si è fatta male?". Gli mise una mano sulla gamba per trattenerlo e mitigare la sua ansia immotivata.  
"Castle, lasciala parlare", suggerì.  
"No, niente del genere", li rassicurò. "Crediamo che Lily abbia bisogno di voi. Potreste seguirmi? Magari uno soltanto. Non è qualcosa che di solito facciamo, ma viste le circostanze...".  
Niente avrebbe avuto il potere di far balzare in piedi Castle con altrettanto impeto. _La sua bambina in pericolo._ Riusciva a leggergli benissimo il fumetto sulla testa. Lo seguì. Per nulla al mondo sarebbe rimasta seduta in platea attendendo notizie del dramma dietro le quinte.  
"Lo sapevo che sarebbe successo qualcosa. Nessuno mi ha dato retta", bofonchiò suo marito a denti stretti, per non farsi sentire dalla ragazza che li precedeva, guidandoli.

"Sarà solo nervosa...", obiettò, assumendosi il ruolo sgradito della voce della ragione.  
"Se fosse così non ci avrebbero chiamato", bisbigliò lui quasi correndo, riuscendo finalmente a farla preoccupare del tutto. Qualcuno avrebbe dovuto avere pietà di loro e tenere delle lezioni su come essere genitori più calmi e posati, una buona volta.

Lily non era solo _nervosa._ Era una furia della natura che esprimeva il suo dissenso contro un mondo ingiusto e crudele a chiunque le capitasse a tiro. Per quanto fosse una bambina dal carattere molto forte, non aveva mai dato in escandescenze in quel modo e questo la spaventò. Doveva essere successo qualcosa di imprevisto e tremendo. La si sentiva anche da fuori ed era sicura che i muri stessero vibrando. Quelle povere ragazze dovevano avere lesioni del timpano e necessitare di una settimana di disintossicazione, per riprendersi dal caos nel quale si stavano destreggiando con molte più risorse e fermezza di quanta ne avrebbe avuta lei nelle medesime condizioni.  
Fu la prima a raggiungere Lily, il visetto paonazzo su cui scorrevano lacrime inconsolabili, in preda ai singhiozzi per le sofferenze dell'intero pianeta.  
Nonostante gli inviti del padre, si rifiutò di parlare, scegliendo di arrotolarsi tra le sue braccia, come a voler ritornare a un tempo meno ostile in cui sua madre faceva da barriera tra lei e il mondo esterno. Era spettinata e il vestito pendeva floscio, un quadretto molto diverso rispetto a quando l'aveva salutata quel mattino, euforica e baldanzosa.

Non voleva essere un _gambero_. La verità venne fuori piuttosto in fretta, dandole un istintivo sollievo che dovette subito reprimere, per non urtare i sentimenti della suscettibile bambina aggrappata a lei. Voleva essere un _drago._  
"Non ha tutti i torti", convenne Castle ponderando la questione come se fosse della massima importanza, quando gli si rivolse chiedendogli aiuto con un'occhiata imperiosa.  
"I draghi sono creature affascinanti, chi non li preferirebbe a un gambero? E Lily è indubbiamente forte e indomita come un drago. Non certo come un crostaceo", continuò meditabondo, offeso nella sua dignità quanto la figlia.  
"Castle, non stai aiutando", lo ammonì severa indicandogli con la testa il problema primario che necessitava di una soluzione immediata. Non era il caso di peggiorare una situazione già grave. "È stata lei a scegliere il gambero, perché voleva avere gli stessi capelli rossi di Alexis. Tu hai detto che era un'ottima idea. La scuola vuole promuovere l'inclusione di tutti gli esseri viventi, crostacei compresi. E noi siamo d'accordo", snocciolò a memoria. Era sempre attenta alle riunioni e aveva approvato lo spirito della recita natalizia, quando era stato esposto. Certo che però i draghi...

"Hai ragione", convenne lui, stranamente senza proteste. Si accovacciò accanto a loro, mentre improbabili animali di varie forme e dimensioni sfilavano per la sala, qualcuno più entusiasta e altri, che dovevano provare gli stessi dubbi esistenziali di sua figlia, con broncio e lacrime. Sarebbe stata una giornata campale.  
"Lily". Castle cercò il suo sguardo, prima di iniziare quella che, Beckett sperava, si sarebbe rivelata un'incisiva spiegazione che avrebbe rimesso tutto al posto giusto. La bambina si zittì, magicamente. Il potere persuasivo di Castle non mancava di meravigliarla.

"Ti ricordi quando siamo andati in vacanza, la scorsa estate, e tu hai raccolto delle margherite e delle viole per la mamma?".  
Non poteva assolutamente ricordarlo, ma fece segno di sì con la testa, per fortuna. "Non riuscivi a decidere quali ti piacessero di più e alla fine hai detto che tutti i fiori erano belli. La stessa cosa vale per draghi e gamberi e il resto. Tutti gli animali sono belli e hanno il loro posto nel mondo", spiegò con troppa enfasi e senza nessuna convinzione.

Non stava funzionando affatto, come aveva previsto. Kate avrebbe voluto sputare del fuoco nella sua direzione per la frustrazione, ma si trattenne. Erano sull'orlo di un'altra esplosione. Pontificare sul valore dell'individuo all'interno del cerchio della vita, pianta o animale che fosse, non era stata una brillante idea.  
Castle virò in fretta su un altro argomento. Perlomeno era dotato di notevole creatività.  
"E hanno i poteri. Sì, tutti e due. Anzi, il gambero è un animale molto più potente del drago. Hai visto queste chele? Possono lanciare missili. I draghi hanno solo il fuoco, e finisce molto in fretta", sbuffò, esprimendo enorme disapprovazione nei confronti dei poveri draghi, con buona pace dell"'inclusione e accettazione di ogni forma di vita, senza distinzioni". Draghi battuti da gamberi, fine della questione.

Lily, che aveva ascoltato rapita, si mise a osservare le sue chele di pezza arancione con notevole interesse. Finalmente un sorriso spuntò sul viso più disteso. Beckett prese un fazzolettino dalla tasca e le asciugò le lacrime, ringraziando mentalmente Castle per l'idea che li aveva salvati dalla tragedia.  
"Te la senti di salire sul palco, Lily?", le domandò con grande delicatezza, cercando segni rivelatori del suo vero stato d'animo, per calcolare le probabilità di successo.  
"Sì. I gamberi sono belli perché sono cattivi", annunciò con grande serietà e soddisfazione. Non era esattamente lo spirito di solidarietà che si era augurata, ma se lo sarebbero fatti andar bene.

La recita fu un successo. Lily fu il gambero più fiero mai esistito sulla Terra. Cantò senza dimenticare una sola parola, li salutò saltellando e dovette essere ripresa al volo prima che capitombolasse nella sala per andare a raggiungerli. Castle le tenne la mano e le passò un fazzoletto, quando ebbe finiti i suoi. Ma si consolò, la restante parte di pubblicò non se la stava passando molto meglio. Per non parlare dei nonni di Lily, che fingevano di rivolgersi l'uno all'altra per non mostrare apertamente la loro commozione. Lily venne festeggiata dai suoi sostenitori entusiasti e fu sommersa di amore, baci e complimenti. Lei era ormai definitivamente ridotta a pezzi che galleggiavano su un liquido caldo e dorato.

Nel salutarsi, si diedero appuntamento per il cenone della vigilia, che avrebbero trascorso tutti insieme, per fare un altro pieno di minuscoli pezzettini che davano il senso di quello che, in sostanza, era bellezza della vita stessa.  
Ma prima sarebbero andati a comprasi un enorme drago. Perché anche ai draghi doveva essere restituita la dignità che Castle aveva loro spietatamente tolto, a favore dei crostacei. In quello fu inflessibile e Castle, ridendo, accompagnò le sue donne a comprare il drago più imponente e magnifico che riuscirono a trovare.


	7. Sette

**_Be foolishly in love,  
because love is all there is  
Rumi_**

Il loft era raggomitolato sotto una cappa di benefico e necessario silenzio.

In lontananza, se avesse teso le orecchie con attenzione, avrebbe avvertito ancora gli echi festosi di una serata, quella della vigilia di Natale, piena di rumorosa allegria, ricolma di doni, affetti e amici, ottimo cibo, stelle luminose colorate appese sul soffitto, rosse candele propiziatorie per un futuro ricco di benedizioni, luce e tepore che avevano avvolto nel loro caloroso abbraccio ogni commensale, contrastando visibilmente con l'oscurità gelata e respingente che si intravedeva appena fuori dalle finestre.  
Lily, dopo essersi goduta il ruolo di protagonista indiscussa della serata, con il nuovo abitino natalizio, le forcine dorate tra i capelli e le guance più rosee del solito, era finalmente crollata a letto stremata, e per questo motivo tenacemente contraria fino all'ultimo ad abbandonarsi al sonno.

Castle tornò in salotto, chiudendo piano la porta della cameretta, sperando che nessun rumore imprevisto svegliasse la pargola ostinata e lui fosse costretto a inventarsi l'ennesimo trucco per farla dormire, prolungando ulteriormente la sua lontananza da Kate, che aveva lasciato abbandonata scompostamente sul divano, quando Lily aveva richiesto imperiosamente la sua presenza e non quella della madre.  
Aveva voglia, _no_ , era qualcosa di più, era una sensazione di mancanza quasi fisica, una sorta di nostalgia tattile delle sue dita che anelavano a toccarla, stringerla. Aveva disperatamente bisogno di trascorrere del tempo da solo con sua moglie. Aveva l'impressione di non averla vista, vista sul serio, da secoli.

La preparazione della cena li aveva tenuti impegnati fin dal mattino. Erano corsi come trottole fuori e dentro casa, affannandosi per recuperare qualche oggetto o ingrediente dimenticato, avventurandosi nella folla pigiata nei negozi. Si erano abilmente destreggiati tra le varie incombenze e Lily da intrattenere. Oltre a lanciarsi istruzioni verbali, comporre liste su liste e fare il punto della situazione, non avevano avuto il tempo di scambiarsi nemmeno dei generici convenevoli. Erano stati un'ottima squadra – non lo erano forse sempre, in tutto quello in cui si avventuravano? - e ora si meritavano una più che sacrosanta pausa, da godersi nell'ozio più rigoroso e amorevolmente condiviso.  
Kate aveva voluto che cucinassero tutto da soli, declinando le sue ripetute offerte di prenotare un servizio di catering, affittare una rosticceria vita natural durante, riservare un'intera nave da crociera a sue spese, dove li avrebbe imbarcati tutti quanti e qualcun altro si sarebbe occupato dei pasti. Ma lei si era mostrata inflessibile e quindi il risultato era che non sapeva se sarebbe riuscito a trovare il divano prima di collassarci sopra.  
Lo individuò e lo raggiunse un po' a fatica, senza poter trattenere un teatrale sospiro di sollievo quando si lasciò cadere accanto a lei.

La casa era immersa in una versione meno abbagliante e scenografica di quello che aveva considerato il suo miglior trionfo natalizio. Nell'addobbare il loft, non aveva badato a spese, né aveva avuto timore di perdere ogni ritegno, che aveva anzi abbandonato con grande disinvoltura.  
Aveva superato se stesso, lo ammetteva senza nessun pudore . Aveva però deciso di realizzare anche una variante più intima e domestica, che consisteva in luci più soffuse, strategicamente dislocate, che alleggerivano la sensazione di vivere in un enorme luna park natalizio, che era il suo grande orgoglio. Kate aveva apprezzato lo sforzo che aveva messo nel creare qualcosa che accompagnasse l'atmosfera più discreta delle loro serate a due, quando era concesso loro di ritrovarsi dopo una lunga giornata di impegni. O che almeno, come si era espressa, favorisse la produzione di melatonina, o non avrebbero mai più dormito per tutta la durata del periodo delle feste, se fossero stati costantemente sottoposti a sorgenti luminose tanto abbaglianti.

La trovò semi sdraiata e pensierosa, con la fronte corrugata, intenta a fissare un punto imprecisato davanti a sé. Se non si fosse mossa sentendolo arrivare, sarebbe stato sicuro che si fosse addormentata. In quel caso l'avrebbe portata a letto, con tutta la delicatezza necessaria perché non si svegliasse. Le avrebbe rimboccato le coperte e avrebbe vegliato sul suo sonno, visto che lui si sentiva stranamente ancora pieno di forze. Forse era il residuo di adrenalina. O le luci sempre accese, in effetti.  
"Si è addormentata?", domandò allungando le gambe verso di lui, perché le massaggiasse i piedi, un'altra delle cose in cui eccelleva. Beckett aveva il marito migliore del mondo, e lui era naturalmente la persona più indicata per giudicarlo.  
"Sì, anche se non è stato facile. Alla quarta rilettura della stessa favola ho temuto che avrei trascorso il resto della mia vita scomodo e ingobbito tra il muro e il suo letto".  
Kate sorrise, immaginando perfettamente la scena, che capitava anche a lei di vivere spesso.  
"Io invece avevo solo voglia di passare qualche minuto da solo con te. Sono un padre degenere?", chiese sfoderando la giusta dose di retorica, che serviva a camuffare un po' di romanticismo.  
"Allora siamo in due. Anche io non vedevo l'ora di stare con te senza dover urlare per farmi sentire". Gli parve una risposta molto romantica.  
"Se sei stanca possiamo andare nel nostro letto e trascorrere lì la nostra solitudine", propose. Non aveva nessun secondo fine, solo quello di farla riposare, visto che sembrava più bisognosa di una buona dormita di quanto non lo fosse lui.  
"No, voglio stare qui con te, a guardare uno di quei film natalizi terribili che ti piacciono tanto".  
"Non mi piacciono i film natalizi!", protestò vivamente. "Solo... alcuni. Quelli meno terribili", si corresse con un po' di imbarazzo.  
"Non c'è nessun motivo, Castle, di nasconderlo. Il tuo segreto è al sicuro con me", replicò contorcendosi per recuperare la coperta voluminosa che usavano di solito per le loro serate casalinghe. Non che ce ne fosse la necessità, il loft era praticamente surriscaldato e lei a piedi nudi, ma era più per l'idea di loro infilati sotto la stessa coperta che li avvolgeva creando un bozzolo confortevole.

Kate si avvicinò, appoggiandosi contro al suo petto, più interessata a sonnecchiare, che a seguire la trama del film che aveva scelto. Si ritrovò ad accarezzarle i capelli e a meditare – nemmeno lui era così coinvolto dalla storia – su quanto fosse piena di armonia ultimamente la loro vita. Gli bastava guardare un brutto film in televisione, chiudendo fuori il freddo e la solitudine a colpi di caminetto e plaid peloso, sincronizzando i respiri, mentre una bambina dormiva un sonno angelico nell'altra stanza.  
"Siamo felici", si lasciò sfuggire, quasi sorprendendo se stesso per l'imprevedibilità di una tale esternazione, che non voleva essere l'incipit di un dibattito, ma solo una costatazione che era arrivata da un punto imprecisato della sua coscienza, forse solo leggermente meno vigile, per via del profondo stato di rilassamento in cui era scivolato. L'aveva detto o l'aveva solo sognato? Doveva trattarsi della prima ipotesi, perché bastò quella semplice e, in apparenza, innocente riflessione, per risvegliare Kate dal torpore e renderla immediatamente circospetta.

"Castle...", mormorò riluttante, ricomponendosi e tirandosi le maniche della maglietta oltre i polsi. Era un segnale di allarme, aveva perfino lasciato il loro nido caldo per allontanarsi da lui. Il mondo di Castle andò in frantumi. La sua mente si mosse frenetica alla ricerca del pezzo di puzzle sbagliato, la tessera che aveva fatto crollare tutto, e di cui era responsabile, senza sapere il motivo.  
Seguì un silenzio agghiacciante, in cui fu certo di vedersi sfilare tutta la vita davanti, sempre se il cuore non l'avesse abbandonato prima, rifiutandosi di sopportare quell'intenso lavorio nervoso e l'angoscia galoppante. Stava per accadere qualcosa di terribile, sentiva già il cappuccio nero calato sulla sua testa, che l'avrebbe fatto sprofondare per sempre nelle tenebre. _Lei_ non era felice? Stava per confessarglielo? Il mondo stava per finire?  
"Stai male? Gravemente? Vuoi lasciarmi? È colpa mia? Sapevo che non avrei dovuto insistere per raccontare a cena la leggenda del solstizio, il sole bambino che nasce e quello vecchio che muore e proporre di bruciare il ceppo per strada, per ingraziarci le divinità della Natura. Anche perché non credo si possa legalmente fare, credo... O è perché quest'anno ho esagerato con le decorazioni?". Non aveva detto molto a riguardo e solo adesso si accorse di quanto il silenzio fosse stato minaccioso e foriero di terribili verità. Lei si era stancata delle sue stranezze, ecco che cosa era successo. Forse voleva un approccio alla vita più minimalista. O forse, più semplicemente, non sapeva come dirgli che lui non la rendeva felice?

"Castle?", pronunciò il nome declinandolo in forma interrogativa, ma lui non colse la sfumatura di stupore inorridito con cui aveva recepito la sua lunga esternazione priva di logica.  
"Farò tutto quello che vuoi. Mi convertirò a qualsiasi religione, se lo desideri. Basta ceppi. E il prossimo anno metterò solo un piccolo alberello spoglio e triste". Ne aveva ogni intenzione, purché lo levasse dal tormento. E gli garantisse che l'anno seguente sarebbero stati ancora insieme.  
"Posso parlare?", si informò cauta, forse temendo che si arrivasse a un nuovo disperato flusso di coscienza. Si lasciò andare contro lo schienale del divano, affranto e pronto alla condanna a morte.

"Non ho nessuna intenzione di lasciarti, tanto per cominciare", annunciò con calma, quasi fosse un proclama. Appoggiò una mano sulla sua. "E mi dispiace terribilmente che sia la prima cosa che ti viene in mente. Lo so che sei ancora ferito per... quando me ne sono andata senza darti spiegazioni", continuò rammaricata. Castle ricominciò a respirare, mentre lei si avvicinava per offrirgli conforto fisico, abbracciandolo. Forse doveva servire a rassicurarlo, ma non era del tutto sicuro che non fosse il preambolo di qualcosa di non esattamente piacevole, visto il tono e il generale atteggiamento. Stava addolcendo la sentenza?  
"Non sto per morire, per quanto ne so, e sì, l'idea del ceppo non è realizzabile, ma mi piace sentirti raccontare le tue storie". Non erano le "sue" storie, erano il substrato pagano della loro civiltà, ma preferì lasciar perdere.  
"Ok", esordì riluttante. "Quindi la nostra vita non sta per subire uno stravolgimento?", si informò cautamente. Non ottenne una risposta. Di bene in meglio. L'inquietudine tornò a lambire la loro vita perfetta.  
"Ho un ritardo", ammise lei bisbigliando.  
"Quale ritardo?", domandò ottusamente, senza riuscire, di primo impatto, a mettere insieme gli indizi. Avevano onorato tutti gli impegni e non c'era niente di programmato davanti a loro.  
Kate lo fissò in modo eloquente e lui finalmente capì. " _Quel_ ritardo! Dio, Kate, perché non l'hai detto subito? Stava per venirmi un infarto! Ero pronto a trattenerti con la forza, se si fosse reso necessario". Non lo avrebbe fatto. L'avrebbe lasciata libera di scegliere. Ma non gli sarebbe dispiaciuto legarla da qualche parte e implorarla.  
Basta divagare. Doveva concentrarsi sulla circostanza assolutamente straordinaria che quell'informazione aveva svelato. Doveva smettere di pensare alle peggiori ipotesi che, non solo non si erano avverate, ma avevano lasciato spazio a qualcosa a cui stentava perfino a credere, figurarsi considerarlo reale.  
Tutto questo significava che il bambino che lui desiderava a tal punto da non riuscire a starsene zitto, era già in arrivo quando si era fatto coraggio e si era avventatamente espresso in tal senso? Babbo Natale gli recapitava doni ancor prima di scrivere la sua letterina?

"Di quanto ritardo parliamo?", assunse il miglior tono da persona assennata nel pieno controllo della situazione, quale non si sentiva affatto. Avrebbero avuto un altro bambino! Peccato non averlo concepito nella notte di Natale, ma questo significava che sarebbe arrivato prima di quanto previsto. Era così confuso che non riuscì a fare i conti. Ci avrebbe pensato più tardi.  
"Pochissimo, anzi... forse è solo stanchezza, abbiamo avuto molto da fare negli ultimi giorni, e questo mese è stato molto faticoso al distretto. Magari è meglio aspettare, invece di preoccuparci. Sarà di sicuro un falso allarme".  
Aspettò il "ma" che avvertiva perfettamente sotto il primo strato di tutte quelle considerazioni molto sagge. Quello che lo preoccupava di più, in quel preciso istante, era che non riusciva a capire se la prospettiva la rendesse felice o meno. Anche perché la rivelazione era avvenuta quando lui aveva espresso la propria di felicità, quasi a voler contrapporre, invece, il suo dissenso. Il cuore tornò a perdere battiti.  
"Ma tu non credi che sia un falso allarme", ponderò, senza alcuna emozione, solo per elencare i fatti a disposizione, trattenendosi a stento.  
"Non lo so. Mi sento... strana", ammise, quasi si sentisse in colpa.  
"Lo sei, infatti. Hai apprezzato il mio spirito natalizio senza battere ciglio e sei stata incredibilmente gentile e amorevole nei miei confronti. Pochissimo sarcasmo. Sei _sicuramente_ incinta". Oh, lo aveva detto. Non era così terribile, una volta espresso ad alta voce. Al contrario, diventava quasi una visione lussureggiante.  
Schivò il cuscino che gli lanciò contro, ridendo. "Sono _sempre_ gentile e amorevole con te. Non ti avrei sposato, altrimenti".  
"Avrei da dissentire in proposito, ma lo farò al momento opportuno. Vogliamo fare il test? O preferisci aspettare?". Incrociò le dita perché non avrebbe retto l'incertezza un minuto di più.  
"Ho ancora i vecchi test di Lily". Quali vecchi test?  
"Non li abbiamo fatti con Lily. Lo abbiamo saputo in ospedale", obiettò, andando a ritroso nel tempo. Avevano mancato quella tappa importante, se pur insignificante nel contesto di tragedia in cui era avvenuta la scoperta.  
Kate si morse le labbra. "È così, infatti. Ma qualche tempo dopo essere tornata a casa ho... lo so che ti sembrerà stupido, sono andata in farmacia e ne ho comprati alcuni, solo per vedere che cosa si provava a vederli diventare positivi. Alla fine però non l'ho fatto perché era una cosa priva di senso. Sapevo perfettamente di essere incinta".  
Gli venne voglia di prenderla tra le braccia e non lasciarla più andare. Se la immaginò dolorante per i postumi dell'intervento - quello che aveva rischiato di non far sopravvivere Lily-, aggirarsi disorientata tra gli scaffali, alla ricerca di qualcosa che le avrebbe dato l'illusione di poter vivere un momento che invece era stato loro precluso.  
"Li hai conservati, quindi?", si informò gentilmente.  
"Sì, ma credo siano scaduti. O comunque è passato troppo tempo, non mi fiderei del responso. Dobbiamo aspettare qualche giorno".  
"Non possiamo aspettare nemmeno domani mattina!", ruggì, lasciando finalmente traboccare quello che sentiva. Lo guardò perplessa.  
"È la notte di Natale, Castle".  
"Deve per forza esserci una farmacia aperta nelle vicinanze, o un supermercato che fa orario notturno. Mi vesto e in un attimo sarò di ritorno". Con la mente si vedeva già vagare per la città alla ricerca del prezioso malloppo, che avrebbe reso gloriosa per sempre la vigilia di Natale. E così nessuno avrebbe mai più osato sminuire l'importanza di quel periodo dell'anno. Li avrebbe messi tutti a tacere con il racconto della loro natività privata. O, almeno, la promessa di una natività.  
"Non voglio che tu esca di notte, tra le strade gelate e chissà cos'altro, solo per comprare un test che può aspettare. Ho davvero un ritardo minimo, anzi forse ci stiamo solo illudendo".

Le prese i polsi con delicatezza, ma determinato a spuntarla. "Non c'è niente che possa impedirmi di precipitarmi fuori a comprarlo. Quindi tu te ne starai qui a riposare, anzi perché non ti sdrai e cerchi di non prendere freddo? Non vuoi infilarti il mio maglione? Sei comoda? Ti prendo degli altri cuscini?". Stava già esagerando? "E io tornerò nel giro di cinque minuti. E se non dovessi trovarlo, ti porterò un medico qualsiasi in carne e ossa, il primo che trovo". La seppellì sotto un effluvio di parole che dovevano servire a confonderla, in modo da non bloccare la sua missione. Alla fine Kate cedette, ma solo perché non aveva senso fare il contrario.  
"Torna presto. E prendi la mia pistola", aggiunse alzando la voce.  
Castle si bloccò in mezzo al trambusto dei preparativi, per accertarsi che non stesse scherzando. "Non posso prendere la tua pistola. È contro la legge", si stupì.  
"Ti sembra il momento di farti venire tanti scrupoli? Non sai che la notte di Natale aumenta il numero di omicidi in città?".  
Lo spirito natalizio di sua moglie gli scaldava sempre il cuore. Ma apprezzava l'apprensione, peraltro eccessiva, per la sua incolumità. Deponeva _certamente_ a favore di una gravidanza in corso. Altrimenti non gli avrebbe mai proposto qualcosa di così contrario a ogni logica di buonsenso.  
"Non prenderò la pistola, ma cercherò di non farmi uccidere, te lo prometto". Corse da lei per baciarla piano, la seppellì sotto la coperta e le intimò di non muoversi.  
Si precipitò nell'androne e solo lì respirò avidamente l'aria fredda corroborante. Inviò mentalmente un ringraziamento all'universo per l'incredibile e continua messe di doni che inviava sulla sua casa. Non avrebbe smesso nemmeno per un minuto di essere grato. Mai più.

"Sei pronta?", propose dopo essere tornato sano e salvo e averla trovata vagare innervosita per casa, incapace di stare ferma e seriamente preoccupata che potesse capitargli qualcosa. Le strade erano deserte, la farmacia più vicina di quanto pensassero e nessun malvivente si era fatto vivo per derubarlo, l'aveva rassicurata.  
Kate annuì. Avevano seguito le istruzioni, con un po' di nervosismo, tanto da sembrare futuri genitori alle prime armi. Avevano atteso per un tempo interminabile e ora era il momento della verità.  
"Torniamo sul divano", propose lei un attimo prima di voltare il test. "Non voglio scoprirlo in bagno. Visto che lo racconterai negli anni a chiunque, voglio che almeno il contesto della storia non sia imbarazzante".  
Recuperarono la postazione originaria, con la coperta abbandonata sul tappeto sotto di loro. Castle teneva saldamente in mano la prova inoppugnabile che avrebbe decretato la direzione della loro vita, e si era trattenuto dal dare una sbirciatina.  
"Giralo", gli ordinò con voce decisa, fissando il test come se potessero comunicare telepaticamente.  
"Vuoi che facciamo un discorso, prima? Una specie di cerimonia? Lo chiedo perché non voglio rimpianti, quando ci capiterà un'altra volta. Tenendo anche conto del fatto che lo racconterò arricchendolo di particolare succulenti a ogni ripetizione".  
Lo fissò con orrore. "Castle! Gira quel maledetto test!". Erano già gli ormoni? Gli era sembrata in effetti su di giri il mattino della recita. Molto emotiva e in preda alla nausea. E molto più stanca del normale. Perché non si era accorto di niente? Perché non aveva osato sperarci, ecco perché.

Ma non era ancora pronto a farlo. Gli sembrò che fosse necessario dire qualcosa. O forse il suo bisogno era qualcosa di più profondo, che non semplicemente onorare l'evento. "Io... io non so che cosa ne pensi tu. Ma voglio dire, prima di saperlo...", sapeva che stava per recidergli un'arteria, ma doveva parlare. "Che io ne sarei molto, molto felice. Non desidero altro. Voglio tutti i bambini che vorrai anche tu, magari qualcuno che assomigli un po' anche a me, ma vanno bene tante altre meravigliose piccole Beckett. Sono talmente felice della nostra vita che qualche volta ho perfino paura di dirlo ad alta voce, come adesso. E sarà per sempre la notte di Natale più bella della mia vita, comunque vada". Stava blaterando per non arrivare al punto. "Ma non so se è anche il tuo desiderio. Non hai avuto tempo di pensarci, di deciderlo". Voleva che fosse la loro felicità, non solo la sua. E non sapeva perché si fosse messo a fare quel discorso, quando ormai la realtà dei fatti era incontrovertibile.

"Non che questo cambi le cose...", proruppe Beckett ormai rassegnata a dargli corda, e a ritardare il momento della scoperta. "Ma anche io sono felice della nostra vita. Di me, di te, di Lily e del... "deglutì, "possibile bambino che ti ostini a tenermi nascosto. Non l'ho deciso nemmeno questa volta e temo che ormai faccia parte delle nostre tradizioni, ma... voglio anche io sentire di nuovo profumo di neonato, quella beatitudine che trasmettono solo mentre dormono, le guance da mordicchiare, le tue filastrocche senza nessun senso che canticchi esausto dopo la poppata, per farmi dormire cinque minuti. Non sapevo di volerlo, ma adesso... lo so", finì. Era uno dei discorsi più sentiti che avesse mai pronunciato, con voce ferma, nonostante la criticità del momento.

Lo voltò. Entrambi trattennero il respiro. Si guardarono negli occhi e si sorrisero increduli, facendo cadere il test, nell'impeto di abbracciarsi, scossi dalla gioia.  
"Buon Natale, Beckett", mormorò baciandola piano.  
"Buon Natale, Castle".  
Era davvero felice. Lo vedeva negli occhi che brillavano. Il mondo era tornato al proprio posto.  
Ripescò il test, per controllarlo ancora una volta.  
"Hai visto che colore deciso hanno assunto le linee? Secondo me sono due gemelli".  
"Castle!", gemette tra le sue braccia. "Non dirlo nemmeno per scherzo! Potrei ucciderti se mi hai fatto una cosa del genere!".  
Ci avrebbero pensato più avanti, anche se l'idea, pescata a caso solo per farla impazzire, iniziava a piacergli. Adesso l'unica cosa che contava era festeggiare degnamente il più bel Natale della sua intera esistenza, insieme a ciò che amava di più al mondo e che sarebbe presto aumentato, arricchendo la loro vita di un nuovo capitolo e nuove avventure.  
\- The End -

Ho già tentato di spiegare l'inspiegabile, cioè il modo misterioso in cui questa storia si è fatta viva e come l'ho vissuta, tra le brume di dicembre, che è il periodo dell'anno che amo di più. Non si tratta di averla amata più delle altre, perché le amo tutte visceralmente. Si tratta di averla accolta e averla lasciata fluire senza resistenze, mettendomi a totale servizio, annullando il controllo. Ho scritto tutto quello che è arrivato, più in fretta possibile, senza pormi domande e il nutrimento che ne ho tratto è stato molto di più del tempo e sforzo che ho donato. Se vi ha dato lo stesso che ho ricevuto io, ne sono molto felice, ma non ci sono meriti, in quella che è stata un'esperienza che definirei spirituale nel senso non religioso del termine.

Grazie, quindi, di essermi stati vicini, di aver contribuito a portare quella Luce che è tornata come tema principale e simbolico, di aver fatto parte di un cerchio di puro Amore incondizionato, quello dei Caskett, che non diventa mai fioco, ma splende ogni anno che passa.  
Dal momento che andrò in vacanza da domani e non sarò qui per rispondervi, nel caso aveste voglia di comunicare con me, auguro a tutti voi la miglior rinascita che l'anno nuovo porterà con sé, come simboleggiato dal Sol Invictus citato da Castle.

 **" _The wisdom is about transforming our Darkness into Light" - Yehuda Berg_**


End file.
